Antara Yanderella, Tsunderella, dan Kuuderella
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng Cinderella yang hanya memiliki batas waktu berdansa dengan pangerannya. Ini menceritakan bagaimana tiga anak manusia yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda namun memiliki satu selera dengan konflik keluarga mereka. AKAKURO slight MIDOKURO Didedikasikan untuk AKAKURO WEEK #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Antara Yanderella, Tsunderella, dan Kuuderella

By Mizuki Rae Sichi

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

T+

AkaKuro slight MidoKuro

Family—Hurt/Comfort—Romance

Sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng Cinderella yang hanya memiliki batas waktu berdansa dengan pangerannya. Ini menceritakan bagaimana tiga anak manusia yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda namun memiliki satu selera dengan konflik keluarga mereka.

**Didedikasikan untuk AkaKuro week **

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK?**

.

.

.

*Tetsuya

HARI itu Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa bungkam dari segalanya. Wajahnya yang selalu miskin ekspresi, kini berlipat kali lebih miskin—bahkan terlihat kosong. Tubuh ringkih pucat yang seolah bisa saja tumbang terhempas angin, kini berdiri di antara banyak orang berpakaian formal yang menunjukan ekspresi suka cita. Benar-benar kontras... ironis... menyedihkan.

Kuroko tahu, seharusnya ia juga berbahagia mengingat mulai hari ini pemuda bersurai biru muda itu akan mempunyai ayah baru dan dua saudara tiri. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya sang ibu ketika para tamu undangan memberi ucapan selamat. Kuroko egois. Ketika sang ibu bahagia melepas masa janda karena kepergian sang suami ke surga, Kuroko justru merasa ngilu di dada. Mungkin wajah datarnya sudah berhasil menipu semua orang termasuk ibunya. Ah, karena itulah semuanya menjadi terlambat untuk mengucapkan "tidak".

"Tetsu-_chan_! Kenapa Kau diam saja? Apa Kau sakit? Duduklah kalau begitu." Tanya sang ibu, khawatir.

Kuroko terkesiap, lalu menatap ibunya dengan datar, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu."

"Ada apa, Riko?"

Kedua mata biru Kuroko menyipit saat orang yang membuat hidupnya hancur, kini justru datang menghampiri.

"Ah, Kagami-_kun_. Sepertinya Tetsu-_chan_ terlihat kurang sehat." Balas wanita yang tadi disebut sebagai Riko.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Percayalah."

Riko menghela napas gusar, "Apa Kau pikir bisa membodohi Ibumu ini, huh? Yang telah melahirkanmu, mengganti popokmu, memberimu makan, hingga sekarang?"

"Maaf, Bu."

Pria bertubuh kekar yang mempunyai surai merah kelam itu tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk puncak kepala sang anak tirinya, "Mungkin Kau belum terbiasa, ya? Maafkan Ayahmu ini, ya."

Pandangan datar Kuroko jatuh pada mata beriris merah milik sang ayah tiri, "Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Ayah."

Pria yang disebut sebagai Kagami itu tertawa kecil, "Rasanya sangat berbeda jika Tetsuya yang mengucapkannya. Anakku jadi bertambah banyak nih. Pasti akan repot."

Riko tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak kalau ada aku di sini, Kagami-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, ya, karena sudah mau menjadi istriku dan ibu baru dari anak-anakku."

"Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi suamiku, ayah baru untuk Tetsu_-chan_, dan orang yang akan memimpin keluarga kecilku. Sebagaimana yang kita tahu, hidup sebagai _single parent_ itu sangat berat."

Mendadak sebuah suara lain datang, "Aku meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu kalian, namun ini penting. Tuan Himuro dari Perusahaan Yosen dan Kepala Perusahaan Shutoku sedang menunggumu kalian, Ayah, Ibu."

"Ah, terima kasih, Sei-_chan_." Ucap Kagami pada pemilik suara yang menginterupsi mereka. Kagami dan Riko lalu lekas mengambil langkah, "Kami permisi dulu, ya. Nikmatilah pestanya, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko memandang kepergian kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan datar. Hingga mendadak si Pemilik Suara tadi menghampiri Kuroko dan tersenyum. Kuroko hanya memandangi pemuda bermata heterokromatik itu dengan dingin.

"Kudengar Kau sakit. Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengantarmu ke kamar. Bagaimanapun Kau ini adalah Adikku sekarang. Aku harus menjagamu, sebagaimana Shintarou menjagaku."

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou-_kun_." Tolak Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, apa Kau mau minum?" pemuda bersurai merah itu meraih gelas berisi sirup segar di atas meja lalu menyerahkannya pada sang adik. "Mungkin ini bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu."

Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak terlalu berselera untuk mengonsumsi sesuatu, namun melihat sang kakak tiri yang berbaik hati padanya, mau tidak mau akhirnya Kuroko menerima gelas itu, "Terima kasih, _Niisan_." Kuroko lalu mengambil posisi duduk di kursi terdekat.

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu tersenyum puas lalu membelai surai biru muda milik sang adik, "Aku senang Kau memanggilku seperti itu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou ikut mengambil bangku dekat Kuroko untuk duduk.

Kuroko hanya bisa bergeming ketakutan saat diam-diam Seijuurou memperhatikan wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan senyuman misterius. Perlahan juga tangan Seijuurou membelai surai biru yang halus itu dengan sayang. Kuroko yang ketakutan justru mengalami tremor. Sementara Seijuurou semakin menjadi-jadi. Si Surai Merah perlahan juga menciumi rambut harum Kuroko. Untungnya semua itu berhenti ketika pemuda lainnya yang memiliki surai sehijau lumut datang.

"Kuroko. Kudengar Kau sakit dan Kau pun belum makan sejak tadi siang. Jadi kubawakan makanan dan obat untukmu. O iya, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau pesta ini berantakan hanya karena Kau sakit. Makanlah, _nanodayo_!" ucap si Pemuda Surai Hijau.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou-_niisan_! Aku akan memakannya." Ucap Kuroko, sembari menerima nampan berisi sepiring stik sapi _wagyu_ beserta kentang tumbuk juga sayuran tumis, segelas besar vanila kocok, segelas air mineral, dan sebungkus obat. Ah, mungkin Kuroko mulai membuka diri untuk saudara tiri yang satu ini karena mengerti seleranya terhadap vanila kocok.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata heterokrom menyipit tidak suka. Tanpa sengaja, mata itu mengedar ke bawah dan menemukan sepatu milik pemuda bersurai biru yang terlihat tidak layak pakai.

"Tetsuya. Kenapa dengan sepatumu?" tanya Seijuurou.

Dengan reflek Tetsuya melihat sepatunya yang memang sangat jelek, "Ettou... aku tidak punya sepatu untuk ke pesta besar seperti ini. Aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki kelas seperti kalian. Jadi karena hanya ada sepatu bekas tetanggaku, terpaksa kupakai."

.

.

.

*Shintarou

SAAT kudengar keputusan mendadak dari Ayah di ruang keluarga hari itu, yang kurasakan adalah sebuah rasa sakit yang seolah menohok dadaku hingga napasku tercekat. Namun itu bukanlah seorang Akashi Shintarou jika tidak bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Yah, selama ini aku hanya berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik di mata orang lain. Walaupun itu bukanlah suatu kejujuran. Dan sebenarnya aku juga adalah orang yang gengsian. _Apa yang bisa Ayah harapkan dari seorang anak pungut? _

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Shin-_chan_?" tanya Ayah, kepadaku.

Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku yang sempat merosot, "Kalau itu yang Ayah inginkan, apa yang akan kutolak, _nanodayo_?" ucapku, dengan tenang. _Tidak! Di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, itu sangat kontras dengan jawabanku! _

"Oke. Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, Sei-_chan_?" tanya Ayah, melempar pada adikku—anak kandung ayah.

Aku melirik ke arah Seijuurou. Anak itu... ah, dadaku selalu ngilu jika melihatnya. Dia bisa meraih apapun dengan mudah. Dia juga adalah raja yang sebenarnya di Keluarga Akashi ini. Aku selalu iri dengan surai merahnya—yang mirip dengan ayah. Sifat kharismatiknya pun salah satu yang kukagumi. Itulah kenapa aku selalu berpura-pura keren dan mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan dari apa yang kupikirkan. Agar aku bisa setara, atau bahkan selangkah lebih maju dari Seijuurou.

"Apakah Ayah sudah yakin dan mengenalnya dengan baik? Aku akan menolak mentah-mentah kalau dia tidak memenuhi kriteriaku. Apalagi dia sudah mempunyai satu anak laki-laki. Mau jadi apa keluarga ini jika terlalu banyak anak yang tidak berguna?"

_Sial! Itu persis seperti jawabanku yang sesungguhnya!_ Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyukai caranya mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Seolah menyindirku.

"Seijuurou! Sudah kubilang, jangan menyinggung Shintarou!"

Aku menatap Seijuurou dengan lurus—mungkin jika dia peka, dia bisa melihat gurat luka dalam pandanganku. Namun, bukannya merasa iba, Seijuurou justru menarik sudut bibirnya. Bukan untuk tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai. Semakin lebar... dan lebar hingga mata heterokromatiknya terbelalak girang. Sial, aku justru seolah terhisap dalam dimensi lubang dalam matanya.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang anak pungut?" ejek Seijuurou, santai, "Apalagi yang tidak berguna. Bagaimana kabar Perusahaan Akashi bila pewaris sulungnya begini? Mungkin seketika Perusahaan Akashi hanyalah tinggal nama."

"Seijuurou!"

Untungnya ayah segera menegur.

Seijuurou mengerjap lalu memandang ayah dengan pandangan yang santai, "Apa aku salah?"

"Sampai kapan Kau akan terus-menerus menyudutkan Shintarou, Seijuurou!" hardik ayah. Alis bercabangnya menukik tajam.

Bukannya mengakui kesalahannya, Seijuurou justru mendengus geli, "Aku hanya berbicara tentang kenyataan. Lucu sekali, mengingat seseorang yatim piatu yang diambil dari panti asuhan kecil di sudut Tokyo, justru bisa dengan mudah menjadi calon pewaris tahta Rakuzan. Apa dunia ini sudah menunjukan kehancurannya?"

"Yang terasa sangat lucu justru melihatmu yang-merupakan-anak-asli-Presdir-Rakuzan, justru tidak bisa berpikir dewasa untuk mengatur masa depan, _nanodayo_." Gumamku, santai. _Bukan!_ Itu bukanlah isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" tegur ayah, tajam. Ia menatap Seijuurou dengan lelah, "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menjinakkanmu, Seijuurou! Itulah kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk mengangkat Shintarou sebagai pewaris tahta." Lalu ayah beralih memandangku, "Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf padamu, Shintarou. Untuk mengalah lagi pada Seijuurou. Jika api dibalas dengan api, maka semuanya tidak akan ada habisnya."

"Aku mengerti, Ayah." Gumamku, sembari membetulkan letak kacamata.

Ayah memandang jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Oke, waktunya tiba! Mereka akan ke rumah kita beberapa saat lagi."

Mendadak seorang _butler_ datang dengan tata krama yang luhur sesuai dengan pendidikan yang dipatenkan untuk standar Keluarga Akashi. Membungkuk sopan sebelum berbicara dengan nada yang lembut, "Permisi, tuan. Saya memohon maaf bisa mengganggu percakapan ini. Namun Kagami-_sama_ mempunyai tamu yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu."

"Ah, justru sudah datang. Ayo kita sambut calon keluarga kalian!" ajak ayah, ramah.

Seijuurou dan aku segera berdiri untuk mengikuti ayah. Sembari berjalan, aku terus menggenggam benda keberuntunganku yaitu sapu tangan. Aku hanya berharap ini benar-benar akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan kali ini, mengingat sejak pagi aku selalu mendapat tekanan batin dari Seijuurou.

Dan saat kami tiba di ruang tamu, aku sempat mematung sejenak. Untuk memandangi seseorang yang kini sedang duduk manis di sofa. Entahlah, untuk pertama kali aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang dan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku. Dia memiliki surai sebiru langit di pagi hari dan mata biru yang jernih seperti laut yang dalam. Dan juga kulitnya yang putih seputih salju—begitu mulus, hingga mungkin jika aku menyentuhnya rasanya seperti menyentuh sutra. _Aku penasan, berapa banyak susu yang ia gunakan untuk mandi?_

"Selamat datang, Riko, Tetsuya!" sapa ayah, ramah.

Saking terfokusnya pada orang itu, aku sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lainnya yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Dan begitu mendengar kedatangan suara ayah, wanita dan anak laki-laki itu segera berdiri untuk membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Rumahmu ini besar sekali. Aku cukup terkejut saat menghitung jarak dari pintu gerbang sampai pintu rumah mencapai 100 meter. Tetsu-chan saja berkata ini seperti bukan di Jepang saja." Ucap wanita bersurai cokelat itu. _Jadi, inikah calon ibu tiriku?_

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap ayah, ramah. "O iya, seperti yang Kau ketahu aku sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Dan inilah mereka. Perkenalkan, dia Shintaou!" ujar ayah, sembari menepuk pundakku.

Aku seketika membungkuk sopan dan menunjukan tata krama yang luhur, "Selamat malam."

"Lalu dia adalah Seijuurou!" ujar ayah, sembari menepuk pundak Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kharisma, "Selamat malam, Aida-_san_!"

Wanita bersurai cokelat yang dipotong pendek itu tersenyum canggung, "Panggil saja Riko."

Untuk beberapa saat rasanya semuanya seolah mengabur di pandanganku kecuali orang itu. semua suara pun menjadi dengung yang tidak kupedulikan. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memang sangatlah manis dengan senyum tipisnya. Hingga...

"Shin-_chan_? Shintarou! Oii!"

Suara teguran ayah membuatku kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng sembari membetulkan letak kacamata, "Tidak apa-apa _nanodayo_. Omong-omong siapa pemuda itu?"

"Lho? Bukannya dia tadi baru saja memperkenalkan diri? Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya! Dia adalah anak Riko-_san_!" jelas ayah, gusar.

"O iya, maaf. Aku hanya malas berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang bukan kelasku _nanodayo_." Ucapku, berbohong kembali.

"Oii!" tegur ayah, padaku. Dia lalu menatap Riko-_san_ dan Tetsuya dengan kikuk, "Maafkan Shin-_chan_, ya. Dia memang mempunyai sifat _tsundere_."

Riko tersenyum canggung, "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Tetsu-_chan_ juga mempunyai sifat _kuudere_."

Kami makan malam bersama sembari berbincang-bincang santai. Namun aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan semua isi percakapan ini. Fokusku hanya pada Tetsuya seorang. Ah, dia sangat mengagumkan. Kulit yang putih lembut... iris mata biru air... surai biru muda layaknya _vanilla blue_... wajah datar misterius... suara yang lembut bagai nyanyian gereja dekat panti asuhanku.

Akhirnya keputusan terlontar bahwa Seijuurou dan aku setuju atas pernikahan ayah dengan Riko-_san_. Mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa dekat dengan Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang telah ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Acara pernikahan dan resepsi berlangsung sangat meriah walau ini bukanlah pernikahan pertama—ingat, ayahku seorang duda dan Riko-_san_ adalah janda. Pada resepsi itu, aku terus mencari Tetsuya untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Namun ayah selalu menahanku untuk berbincang dengan klien. Ah, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi pewaris tahta perusahaan Rakuzan. Aku hanya... ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa menolong siapapun yang terluka walau aku sendiri selalu terluka sejak lahir.

Saat aku melihat Riko-_san_ dan ayah berjalan menuju ke arahku, aku segera memanggil mereka dan bertanya, "Apakah kalian tahu di mana Tetsuya, _nanodayo_?"

"Ah, dia sedang di pojok sana," tunjuk Riko-_san_, "Dia sakit. Mungkin karena belum makan sejak tadi siang."

Aku agak terkejut, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ke sana?"

"Baiklah. Biar ayah yang mengurus para klien." Ucap ayah.

Dengan segera aku mengambil makanan untuk Tetsuya. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ayah berbicara.

"Aku senang. Shin-_chan_ bisa peduli pada Adik barunya. Ah, bahkan Sei-_chan_ pun begitu. Awalnya aku begitu khawatir mereka tidak akan suka pada Tetsuya."

Kedua mataku memicing dan gerakanku terhenti. _Tidak, aku tidak mau kalah lagi dari Seijuurou!_

Saat aku telah sampai ke tempat yang tadi Riko-_san_ tunjuk, mendadak tubuhku membatu. Perasaan amarah berkecamuk dalam hati ketika melihat apa yang mengganggu pandanganku. Seijuurou dengan seringainya, menciumi surai _baby blue_ milik Tetsuya. Aku hanya berdoa agar Seijuurou benar-benar tidak akan mencuri Tetsuya setelah selama ini dia selalu mencuri kebahagiaanku. Sembari mengabaikan rasa ngilu di dada, aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Panas juga.

"Kuroko. Kudengar Kau sakit dan Kau pun belum makan sejak tadi siang. Jadi kubawakan makanan dan obat untukmu. O iya, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau pesta ini berantakan hanya karena Kau sakit. Makanlah, _nanodayo_!" ucapku, datar. _Ah, sial! Itu bukanlah apa yang ingin kukatakan! _

"Terima kasih, Shintarou-_niisan_! Aku akan memakannya." Ucap Tetsuya, sembari menerima nampan dari tanganku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia dalam hati.

.

.

.

*Seijuurou

Mata yang irisnya berbeda warna itu menyipit tidak suka terhadap subjek di hadapannya. Di dalam hati, tercipta sebuah ambisi yang menggebu-gebu untuk memusnahkan pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Dia yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu sudah mencatat dalam hati bagaimana nama sang kakak angkat akan berakhir secepatnya. Seijuurou yang membenci Shintarou karena selama ini sudah mencuri kehidupannya. Dan ia tidak akan menyerah untuk kali ini. Walaupun itu harus merenggut nyawa sang kakak.

Setelah resepsi pernikahan orang tua mereka, Seijuurou meminta berbicara dengan Shintarou sejenak di ruangan yang tidak memungkinkan ada orang lain yang menginvasi tanpa izin. Ruangan Seijuurou sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahan tadi?" tanya Seijuurou, santai. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada.

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamata, "Aku tahu tidak mungkin Kau menarikku dengan paksa ke mari hanya untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan, _nanodayo_."

Seijuurou mendengus, "Kakakku memang selalu pintar. Tapi tidak kukira dia juga bisa menjadi bodoh."

Kedua mata hijau di balik kacamata menyipit.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati sang kakak dengan angkuh lalu berbicara dengan setengah berbisik, "Dia bodoh karena kembali merebut milikku. Namun untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebut milikku yang paling berharga. Tetsuya milikku!"

Kali ini kedua mata hijau di balik kacamata terbelalak.

"Kali ini aku berbaik hati untuk memaafkanmu, _Aniki_." Perlahan Seijuurou mengambil sebuah gunting dari dalam sakunya. Lalu gunting itu ia mainkan, "Kau tahu resikonya bila aku marah 'kan?"

Kali ini si Surai Hijau memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Dia Adikmu! Dia juga Adikku! Kau tidak bisa memilikinya sebagai seorang laki-lakimu, _nanodayo_!"

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang tidak bisa bagiku? Apa yang kuinginkan semuanya mutlak! Bahkan jika itu mengharuskan untuk membuat guntingku menari di atas permukaan kulitmu, _Aniki_."

"Kau gila, Seijuurou!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku gila? Mulai dari seorang Ayah bodoh yang memungut seorang anak dan menjadikannya sebagai pewaris tahta perusahaan. Memberikan semuanya untuk anak itu sampai anak kandungnya sendiri tidak ia pedulikan." Balas Seijuurou. Ia lalu berjalan lebih dekat dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kakaknya, "Jangan menghalangiku, Shintarou!"

Saat Seijuurou sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mendadak Shintaru berteriak tegas,

"Kali inipun aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu, Seijuurou! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa memiliki Tetsuya!"

Dengan santai Seijuurou menoleh, "Oh? Berani juga Kau. Benar-benar serakah. Ini semakin menarik saja. Aku menunggu aksimu. Ingatlah bahwa aku ini mutlak."

"Aku... tidak peduli." Lirih Shintarou.

—BRAK!

Secara reflek, Seijuurou dan Shintarou menoleh ke sumber suara. Kedua mata mereka menyipit curiga. Ternyata ada yang menguping sejak tadi.

Dengan langkah santai, Seijuurou mendekati tembok pembatas ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain. Sebuah seringai iblisnya terpancar di wajah tampannya. Dan sebuah suara rendahnya meluncur dengan main-main, "Siapa di sana?"

Si Pendengar itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia menampakan diri dari persembunyian. Mengabaikan rasa takut yang mencengkram seluruh tubuhnya.

Seringai di wajah Seijuurou bertambah lebar, "Oh? Tetsuya, ya?"

Shintarou tercekat.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Tetsuya, tajam.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Seijuurou bertanya balik dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Tetsuya, "Baiklah... baiklah... kalau Kau memaksa." Ia mendekatkan diri pada si Surai Biru. Mendorong dan menghimpit Tetsuya ke tembok hingga pemuda mungil itu panik dan memberontak.

Kedua tangan kurus milik Tetsuya dicengkram kuat oleh satu tangan Seijuurou dan diangkat ke atas kepala. Sementara tangan Seijuurou yang lainnya mencekik leher mulus milik sang adik. Wajah Tetsuya memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Napasnya yang tercekat diabaikan oleh Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou! Apa yang Kau lakukan?!" teriak Shintarou, ikut panik. Saat ia berlari untuk menyelamatkan si Bungsu, Seijuurou langsung menendangnya hingga Shintarou tertohok dan lemas sesaat.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menghalangiku!" gumam Seijuurou melirik selilas pada kakak angkatnya. Lalu beralih untuk menatap ekspresi adiknya yang menurutnya sangat menarik, "Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu begini, Tetsuya." Cengkramannya kini justru dipererat, membuat Tetsuya terbelalak dan meronta-ronta.

"_N-Niisan_! Akh! T-tolong l-lepaskhan!" pekik Tetsuya, sembari terus meronta-ronta. Seluruh darah yang tersumbat di kepala sudah membuatnya pusing dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Untunglah akhirnya si Surai Merah melepaskan cengkraman di lehernya—yang kini terdapat gurat luka merah bekas cekikan.

Tetsuya terbatuk-batuk. Sayangnya Seijuurou belum mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Tetsuya.

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah lari yang semakin mendekat. Seijuurou hanya mengerjap, kesal. Ada pengganggu lagi.

"Kami mendengar sua... Seijuurou?!"

Seijuurou tersenyum—menyeringai, "Halo, Ayah!"

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?!" teriak Kagami. Ia melihat Shintarou yang masih memegangi perut yang nyeri, "Shintarou! Ada apa?" ia membantu sang anak sulung untuk berdiri.

Shintarou menahan rasa sakitnya, "Seijuurou... sudah gila!"

"Lepaskan anakku! Dasar Kau Iblis!" jerit Riko.

"Anakmu? Heh?" dengus Seijuurou. Kemudian ia menjilat pipi Tetsuya dengan sensual dan terkekeh pelan saat Tetsuya sangat ketakutan, "Bukankah Tetsuya adalah anak tirimu?"

Riko terbelalak.

"Kau membunuh Ibunya demi mendapatkan Ayahnya. Nah, sekarang siapa yang iblis?"

"Jangan sembarangan, Seijuurou!" bentak Kagami.

"Apa aku salah lagi, Ayah?"

Riko yang kini tertunduk lirih akhirnya membuka suara, "Seijuurou benar..."

"Eh?" pekik Tetsuya.

Detik berikutnya, Riko mendongak dengan seringai kejam, "AKU YANG MERACUNI MAKANAN TETSUNA AGAR AKU BISA MENDEKATI KUROKO-_KUN _DAN MENIKMATI HARTA DARI PERUSAHAAN SEIRIN! TAPI SIALNYA DIA JUSTRU CEPAT MATI DAN MENINGGALKAN ANAKNYA YANG MENYUSAHKAN INI TANPA WARISAN SEPESER PUN!" jeritnya, seperti kesetanan.

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbelalak sempurna. Seketika dadanya menjadi ngilu dan wajahnya memanas. Rasanya hidungnya sangat pedih dan perlahan air bening mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah.

"Aku tidak menyangka inilah sifatmu yang sesungguhnya, Riko." Gumam sang kepala keluarga Akashi.

Seringai di wajah Riko melebar, "Memang susah kalau berhadapan dengan anak iblis. Bangkai yang kusembunyikan bisa diendusnya." Ia melanjutkan, "ITULAH KENAPA AKU BENCI ANAK-AN..."

—JLEB!

Belum sempat Riko menyelesaikan teriakannya, sebuah gunting melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya. Darah segar memancar dan berceceran di ruangan tersebut. Jeritan kesakitan membuat semua yang ada di situ merinding—kecuali si Pelempar Gunting. Sementara si Pelempar Gunting itu hanya terkekeh senang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJ..."

—JLEB!

—JLEB!

Dua gunting susulan sukses menancap di kepala dan jantung Riko. Jeritan itu mereda seiring melayangnya nyawa wanita bersurai cokelat itu.

Kedua lutut Tetsuya melemas melihat peristiwa berdarah itu. Untungnya Seijuurou langsung memeluknya dengan lembut. Jemari yang semula mencekik leher Tetsuya, kini justru membelai surai biru itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah kerasukan apa, Tetsuya justru nyaman disentuh oleh tangan itu. Seolah tangan itu bisa melukai dan menyembuhkan dengan mudah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan aman bersamaku." Ucap Seijuurou, lembut. Senyuman hangatnya hanya ditunjukan pada Tetsuya seorang, "Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyakitimu. Maaf soal yang tadi. Aku hanya ingin menunjukannya padamu. Bahwa... aku ini mempunyai dua sisi."

Kedua mata Tetsuya menyipit. Lalu mendadak terbelalak saat Seijuurou menggotongnya layaknya menggotong pengantin, "Seijuurou-_kun_! Lepaskan!"

Seijuurou mengabaikan Tetsuya. Ia justru menatap ayahnya, "Ayah, bisakah Kau mengurus wanita ini? Dan aku ingin Kau merestui hubunganku dan Tetsuya."

Mendadak Kagami lupa cara berbicara.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Seijuurou tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Membawa kabur seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dalam dekapannya layaknya seorang pangeran malam. Bahkan saat pemakaman Riko, mereka sama sekali tidak datang. Ini membuat awak media menjadi bertanya-tanya dan membuat gosip-gosip mengerikan. Ah, Kagami benar-benar lelah.

Kagami menyesap teh hangatnya dengan keheningan. Bahkan keberadaan si Anak Sulung di hadapannya tidak membuat stresnya hilang. Dan justru bertambah...

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pewaris tahta Rakuzan." Gumam Shintarou, tenang.

Kedua mata beriris merah milik Kagami menyipit. Tangan besarnya lalu menaruh cangkir di atas meja _tatami_. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum bersuara, "Jangan membuatku tambah kacau, Shintarou."

Kedua iris zamrud itu memancar dengan lirih, "Apakah Ayah tahu, inilah yang membuat Seijuurou kabur. Ia menginginkan tahta Rakuzan _nanodayo_."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bocah itu!" tegas Kagami.

Lalu keheningan mengudara. Hanya terdengar suara pancuran bambu dari luar istana ini.

"Kalau bisa... aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

"Dokter? Lucu sekali. Padahal jika Kau yang mewarisi tahta Rakuzan, Kau bahkan dapat memiliki Rumah Sakit Rakuzan yang ada di pusat Tokyo."

Shintarou menggeleng sembari membetulkan letak kacamata, "Sudah cukup aku dimusuhi oleh Seijuurou selama ini. Aku hanya ingin bersikap layaknya seorang kakak _nanodayo_."

Pelahan Kagami menyeringai menggoda, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Kau juga menyukai anak itu 'kan?"

Tubuh Shintarou berjengit dan wajahnya perlahan memanas, "A-aku tidak menyukainya _nanodayo_!"

"_Geez_! Dasar _Tsundere_!" ejek Kagami, terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan, "Berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Dia itu _Yandere_."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Seijuurou dan Tetsuya ditemukan di Amerika. Walau di luar terlihat bahwa Kagami melarang cita-cita Shintarou, namun di belakang, pria bertubuh kekar itu justru membangunnya. Dengan segala upaya, Kagami membujuk Seijuurou agar mau pulang. Seijuurou menolak mentah-mentah. Dia memberikan dua syarat pada sang ayah saat itu. Pertama, menyerahkan kursi jabatan tertinggi Perusahaan Rakuzan. Dan kedua, ia ingin ayahnya merestui juga mau menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan yang besar untuk Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Awalnya, Kagami keberatan namun mengingat kembali permintaan Shintarou, ia mengizinkan semua itu.

Dan kini Rakuzan ada di tangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kagami benar-benar terkejut saat ternyata selama ini, dirinya telah salah menilai anak kandungnya sendiri. Rakuzan mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis dan itu membuat kesuksesan yang sangat besar.

Sementara Shintarou kini sedang asyik mengambil mata kuliah kedokteran. Mantap akan cita-citanya dan melepas marga Akashinya menjadi Midorima. Katanya supaya tidak dicap sebagai parasit terus. Walaupun begitu, akhirnya ia mau menerima hadiah dari sang ayah yaitu Rumah Sakit Rakuzan—itu adalah paksaan Kagami.

"Kau suka pestanya, Tetsuya?"

Hari ini marga Tetsuya berubah menjadi Akashi dalam arti yang lain. Dan hari ini ia lagi-lagi mendatangi pesta yang sangat besar. Namun kali ini adalah pestanya sendiri. Pernikahan.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi. Lalu Seijuurou mengacak kembali surai biru itu hingga kusut. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya merasa nyaman walau di luar, terlihat si Surai Biru itu kesal dengan kelakuan orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu menyandang status sebagai suami sahnya. Yah, itulah yang menyebabkan Tetsuya tidak bisa melawan saat dengan seenaknya Seijuurou menyatakan bahwa bulan depan ia akan menikah. Sangat tidak lucu.

Saat Seijuurou melihat ke bawah, helaan napas lelah meluncur dari bibirnya, "Kenapa Kau selalu memakai sepatu yang jelek? Aku tidak suka sepatu yang Kau pakai!"

"Tapi ini adalah pilihan dari penata rias yang Kau pilih untuk meriasku, _Niisan_!." Jawab Tetsuya, datar.

"Aku akan memecatnya nanti! Dan apa itu?! Kita sudah menikah!" protes Seijuurou. Lalu dengan segera, ia menarik tangan pucat milik sang suami untuk menuju ke sebuah sofa. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendorong sang suami untuk duduk di atas sofa beludru merah itu. Dengan sekali petikan jemari, para _butler_ datang dengan hormat, "Ambilkan sepatu yang dulu pernah kubeli untuk Tetsuya."

"Eh?" pekik Tetsuya.

"Dalam waktu 10 menit!" tegas Seijuurou, dingin.

Dengan sekejap para _butler_ itu kocar-kacir mencari sesuatu yang diinginkan tuan mereka. Awalnya Tetsuya sempat takut kalau para _butler_ itu akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan yaitu kedapatan hujan gunting. Namun hebatnya, tidak sampai 10 menit mereka datang membawa apa yang diinginkan sang Tuan Akashi.

Dengan kasar, Seijuurou melepas sepatu pantofel berwarna putih yang kini Tetsuya pakai—mengingat sekarang pakaian pernikahan mereka berdua bernuansa putih. Lalu si Surai Merah itu merebut sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari salah satu butler. Saat kotak itu terbuka, tampaklah sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam yang mempunyai polet berwarna merah. Sepertinya Tetsuya mengerti kenapa Seijuurou suka dengan sepatu ini.

Akhirnya sepatu itu terpasang dengan rapi di kaki Tetsuya. Dan setelah itu Seijuurou langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Tetsuya untuk berdansa. Yah, mau tidak mau si Surai Biru itu menerima. Daripada menonton hujan gunting pada para _butler_ Akashi. Tetsuya memang baik hati. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya berayun dalam dansa romantis yang takkan dibatasi oleh waktu seperti di cerita dongeng.

FIN

* * *

SUMPAH INI NGGAK KECE SAMA SEKALEH! TwT

Baru pertama kali debut di fandom Kurobas, langsung diikutkan dalam event, dan LANGSUNG MENGECEWAKAN HUAHAHAHA HUEEEE TAT beberapa kali ini ngadat karena otak saya mampet TwT hiksu... /makanya pembuatan fanfic ini lama

Ya udah deh Happy AkaKuro Week aja! :D banzaaaiii!

Rae, 13 April 2015

Sebentar... ada extra nih :D

***Extra**

Kalau dalam dongeng, sang pangeran dan Cinderella berbulan madu menggunakan kereta kuda. Nah, kalau Pangeran Yanderella dan si Kuuderella berbeda. Mereka menggunakan mobil limousin yang jauh lebih mahal dan berkelas.

Seijuurou menggoyangkan gelas wine di tangannya, "Aku tidak sabar untuk membaca fanfic lain yang kita perankan minggu lalu. Ah, kalau tidak salah akan rilis setelah fanfic ini 'kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kalem, "Di sana aku berperan sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya si Setengah Ghoul. Walaupun begitu, fanfic itu sama sekali tidak mengikuti alur dari Tokyo Ghoul buatan Ishida Sui-_san_. Hanya mungkin mengadaptasi makhluknya saja."

Kekehan senang meluncur di bibir Seijuurou, "Aku suka karena di sana aku menjadi vampir setengah azazil yang mengincarmu, Tetsuya!"

"Aku capek kejar-kejaran terus denganmu, Akashi-_kun_. Belum lagi itu fanfic berbau aksi dan supranatural." Gumam Tetsuya, datar. Ia melanjutkan, "Tapi ada yang menggangguku. Si Rae belum melunasi honorku di fanfic itu."

"Eh?" pekik Seijuurou. Sebuah seringaian kejam muncul di wajah tampannya dan entah darimana sebuah gunting merah bertengger di antara jemarinya, "Kalau begitu..."

Dan mendadak author pun bersin (sumpah, beneran bersin!).

BENERAN FIN


End file.
